pitch_slappedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lips Are Movin
" "https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lips_Are_Movin is a song by Meghan Trainor. It was performed by Highlands Voices in Will They Stay Two?. Lyrics Lines in blue are heard on the episode If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving If your lips are moving then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe Boy, look at me in my face Tell me that you're not just about this bass You really think I could be replaced? Nah... I come from outer space And I'm a classy girl I'm a hold it up You full of something but it ain't love And what we got is straight overdue Go find somebody new You can buy me diamond earrings And deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye Bye-bye-bye I know you're lyin 'Cause your lips are movin Tell me do you think I'm dumb? I might be young But I ain't stupid Talking round in circles with your tongue I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk Saying how I'm your number one But I know you're lyin 'Cause your lips are movin Baby, don't ya know I'm done If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe Hey, baby, don't you bring them tears 'Cause it's too late, too late, babe, oh You only love me when you're here You're so two-faced, two-faced, babe, oh You can buy me diamond earrings And deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye Bye-bye-bye I know you're lyin 'Cause your lips are moving Tell me do you think I'm dumb? I might be young, but I ain't stupid Talking round in circles with your tongue I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk Saying how I'm your number one But I know you're lyin 'Cause your lips are moving Baby, don't ya know I'm done Come on, say! If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe If your lips are moving (Alright now) If your lips are moving (I wanna hear ya'll singing with me) If your lips are moving Then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe (Here we go!) I know you're lyin 'Cause your lips are moving Tell me do you think I'm dumb? I might be young, but I ain't stupid Talking round in circles with your tongue I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk Saying how I'm your number one But I know you're lyin 'Cause your lips are moving Baby, don't you know I'm done References *Full lyrics Category:Songs Category:Songs used in Will They Stay Two? Category:Songs sung by Highlands Voices